Help!
Help! by The Beatles is featured in Love, Love, Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Sam with the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and the Dalton Academy Warblers. Blaine announces to the Glee Club that he plans to propose to Kurt. The New Directions are dubious, with the exception of Sam, who encourages the move, and is disappointed with his friends for not being supportive. Blaine calms him down and reveals that he needs help from not only the New Directions, but also from Vocal Adrenaline, the Dalton Academy Warblers, and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Blaine tells them he wants the proposal to be a cultural statement, to encourage love and gay marriage, and to show that love can unite everyone, even rivalling show choirs. Artie seems to agree, but feels that Blaine is too young. This hits a fuse, and the performance begins. Blaine runs around the room, asking each member for "help" as he sings. Finally, the New Directions give in and together, they run from school to school to ask for help. First, the Glee Club visit Vocal Adrenaline during their private rehearsals, then the Haverbrook School for the Deaf, and lastly, Dalton Academy. At the end of the performance, all the clubs are gathered at the academy, as Blaine reveals his intentions. All the clubs agree to help Blaine. Lyrics Blaine (Sam with New Directions): (Help!) I need somebody (Help!) not just anybody (Help!) you know I need someone (Help!) Blaine and Sam (New Directions): When I was younger (when I was younger), So much younger than today (I never needed) I never needed anybody's Blaine and Sam with New Directions: Help in anyway Blaine and Sam (New Directions): (Now) But now these days are gone (these days are gone), I'm not so self assured (and now I find) Now I find I've changed my mind and Blaine and Sam with New Directions: Opened up the doors Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me Blaine and Sam (New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline): (Now) And now my life has changed (my life has changed) in oh so many ways (My independence) My independence seems to Blaine and Sam with New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline: Vanish in the haze Blaine and Sam (New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline): (But) But every now and then (now and then) I feel so insecure (I know that I) I know that I just need you like Blaine and Sam with New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline): I've never done before Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me Blaine and Sam with The Warblers (with New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline): When I was younger, so much younger than today I never needed anybody's (help in any way) But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured Now I find I've changed my mind and (opened up the doors) '''Blaine and Sam with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): Help me if you can, I'm feeling down (down) And I do appreciate you being round (round) Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh Trivia * This is the third out of five times the Warblers have sung with musical accompaniment. However, this and ''All You Need Is Love ''are not exclusively performed by the Warblers. *During one of the first scenes of the episode, a montage is shown, which features an acoustic version of "Help!" Errors *While the kids are running across the courtyard, Tina and Unique disappear. Gallery Tumblr mr2nsdmFx41qgbcj3o1 1280.jpg tyuijokp.png Tumblr mspgq13Qh71qhfu86o1 400.gif Tumblr mtrjm18BYq1rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr mtrjm18BYq1rt5ctno3 250.gif Tumblr mtrjm18BYq1rt5ctno1 250.gif Tumblr mtrjm18BYq1rt5ctno2 250.gif Tumblr mtro1zJOYH1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mtro1zJOYH1qaxxelo2 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h03m43s32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h03m47s66.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h03m49s94.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h03m58s170.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h04m04s232.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h04m10s32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h04m13s69.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h04m17s118.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h04m44s122.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h04m49s172.jpg Kittyjealous.jpg Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o6 250.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o5 r1 250.gif tumblr_n7g0gggQxB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n7g0gggQxB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n7g0gggQxB1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n7g0gggQxB1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n7g0gggQxB1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n7g0gggQxB1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7g0gggQxB1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif help season 5.png help.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee Sings the Beatles Category:Songs sung by Haverbrook School for the Deaf